She wanted to protect
by Hebi o kuroru
Summary: "So little one. Do you wish to become the Spirit Dragon Slayer?" The colossal creature loomed over her like a giant, clouding the bright sun. Its scale covered head was poised low to avoid smashing the overhead foliage. The little five year old looked at her hands, they were small. Fragile. Hands that she wanted so badly to be able to protect someone some day. "Teach me."
1. The will to protect

**Hey so you know its a fanfic… I write you read and, if i'm lucky you will all be sweet little angel buns and… stuff and ya know review or some shit. But, yeah here goes nothing!**

**Summary: Lucy had realized. This was a moment in her life that would change her forever. She knew deep down if things hadn't turned out like this everything would be different. "So little one. Do you wish to become the Spirit Dragon Slayer?" The colossal creature loomed over her like a giant, clouding the bright sun. It's scale covered head was poised low to avoid smashing the overhead foliage. The little five year old looked at her hands, they were small. Fragil. Hands that she wanted so badly to be able to protect someone some day. "Teach me." **

Lucy felt something stir within her as she watched her parents shuffle around each other in harmony. The way her mother would sing as she carefully placed papers into files and occasionally stop to just look at their home. Something akin to pride would spark in her eyes as she looked at the wonderful home then look at Lucy's father with even more. The way her father would put on his glasses and review papers yet he would always find time in between his work loads to just laugh and smile with her mother.

She loved her parents. And, they in returned loved her.

It was only until that day when Layla was rushed into the hospital that their inner circle of love had wavered. Only a little but, that was all it took.

It was a few weeks before the incident. Layla was getting ready to head out into town to buy groceries. Lucy had suddenly realized she had never really been into town before. She usually had all she needed there, a large vast estate all at her disposal, kind maids and butlers that helped her get through any dilemma. But, for some reason Lucy had felt trapped and lonely. It was something she had never felt before so she begged her mother to allow her just once to leave. Just once. If only she hadn't asked.

"Lucy, I want you to stay close to me at all times ok."

Layla instructed smiling fondly down at her smaller duplicate, she swung her up and down as she skipped beside her. Lucy absentmindedly shrugged. "Why?" She questioned innocently.

"It so I can protect you silly!" Lucy stared up at her mother confusion clearly written all over her face. Protect? It had been a new word to her. Very foreign. Layla could tell she was having trouble understanding.

Stopping at a small street vender Layla picked up a few fruits before paying the kind man with an overly large mustache. " You see Lucy to protect is… to fight for someone's safety. Like putting your life on the line to keep them safe." Lucy had thought about this a with as much concentration she could muster. Sneaking a glance at her mother who had once again stopped at a vender to bargain with prices Lucy shuddered. The thought of her mother dying for her own safety sent unpleasant chills down her spine. Lucy thought solemnly if anything were to happen she would prefer to be the one doing the protecting.

The next thing that happened had all been a blur.

The thudding of feet. The high pitched whine of horses. The rush of air. The whisp of fabric touching her finger tips.

And then the pain. The throbbing in her head was like hundreds of mallets smashing into her skull. She couldn't move under the heavy weight of being pinned down by someone else. It hurt some much. All a five year old could do in a situation like that was cry. And thats what Lucy did. She cried from the pain. She cried from being stuck. She cried for being scared. Lucy didn't know exactly what was happening, all she had seen was that carriage that lost controll and… her mother.

Realization dawned on Lucy like a drop kick to the face. Carefully Lucy looked down at the figure whose breath was heaving heavily. "Mommy!" Lucy screamed choking over her sobs. "Mommy please!" With all the strength she could muster Lucy slid her self from under her mother's limp figure. "Lucy c-can you t-t-turn me o-over?"

Lucy body racked with sobs as blood continuously flowed from her mothers back. "I-I" Sniffling Lucy tried to get her vision straight, the tears made everything fuzzy. "You'll b-b-bleed to de-death!" Lucy wailed.

"Lu-Lucy look at m-me." Layla commanded. Rubbing her eyes furiously Lucy tried to keep focus. "My…" Shifting Layla attempted to move that only caused her to flop forward, a scream so horrible and just broken escaped her. Quivering she looked Lucy in the face once more. She couldn't leave her, not now. "My b-back i-i-is bro-broken. R-rip up y-your d-dress an-and tie it ar-around the wo-wound tightly. Th-Then turn me o-over o-k?"

Doing as she was told Lucy ripped up her dress. The hard part was getting the cloth around her. Against her will Lucy had to move her mother again. Layla almost vomited from the extreme pain. After tying the cloth tightly Lucy tried her hardest to flip her mother over. It was difficult to move her weight weight and, then again the hardest part was trying not to her her mother to much.

Lucy hadn't even realized how many people were buzzing around calling for help and asking her if she was alright. Lucy ignored it all.

She felt drained and tired. Her clothes were sticky with blood and covered in dirt. Her mother wasn't dead, that's all that mattered for the moment. She had felt hands pulling her away and all she could do was weakly try to see who. In that moment Lucy felt like she was the weakest person on earth, barely even having the energy to push away and stay with her crippled mother.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lucy awoke to the sound of her father. Opening her eyes slowly Lucy tried her hardest to focus on anything. Bits and pieces of color flooded her senses all at once.

"Lucy."

Turning towards the sound Lucy caught the startling blue eyes of her father. A smile spread over her face so fast. And in her moment of pure happiness Lucy tried to get up and reach for a hug. Then the pain. So searing and hot Lucy let out a cry flopping back on the hospital bed.

"Lucy!" Rushing over to her side Jude inspected Lucy over and over again. "Lucy you can move around too much ok. You have serious head trauma… um a large gash on your head."

Finally realizing where she was Lucy cautiously touched the back of her head. Instead of the short strand of hair you would expect Lucy felt the type of bandages her mother had once wrapped around her ankle when she twisted it.

.

.

.

Her mother.

Suddenly like a dam bursting under pressure tears streamed down her face in torrents. "Wh-where's mommy!" Lucy sobbed. What if she died? It was all her should have just stayed a little closer!

Jude's eyes harden a little as he stared at the child before shaking away all those thoughts that had clouded his mind. "She's all right. She actually woke up a little before you." Jude told her slowly. His eyes were low and every fiber of him dripped with sadness. Lucy nodded wearily as she looked her father over. "Wh-what happened?"

"A carriage lost its control and your mother threw herself over you to take the impact. She… she was protecting-" Bringing his eyes back to Lucy's Jude smiled sadly. "She was protecting you."

.

.

.

.

* * *

After Layla got a little better they had put her in a wheelchair and sent her home. It was a little better then. As long as she was alive that's all that mattered. It was only a few weeks later when she was rushed back to the hospital, she was trying to help Lucy once again.

"Mama when will you get better?" Lucy asked as she walked beside her mother's wheelchair. They were just going to stroll through the garden. With Layla's guidance Lucy was able to pull out weeds and plant beautiful flowers.

"Well… um… Lucy when dumb horses step on someones back it could take a long time… for them to walk again." Looking down at the little five year old who had stopped to water a daisy Layla smiled. "They are pretty fat ya know!" Lucy giggled loudly. "Hey what's this?" Looking over Layla saw Lucy reaching towards a patch of wild fox tails. They were very poisonous.

"Lucy stop!" Wheeling her chair over as fast as she could Layla pushed Lucy away from the offending plant.

And she fell.

Layla wasn't sure if she was in her body at the moment. All her brain could process was numbness and noise. Was that her screaming?

"Lucy g-go get help!"

Layla Heartfilia was rushed to the hospital and put under intensive care.

Jude Heartfilia couldn't look at his daughter the same way again.

Lucy Heartfilia felt weak. Something stirred in her, the thirst for power. The power to protect.

.

.

.

.

* * *

It was a few weeks after the incident and slowly Lucy father was becoming more and more distant. Lucy at first didn't understand but soon she realized he blamed her. And she almost blamed herself. Her mother had to stay there for a long time all because of her stupidity, her weakness. Yet Lucy crushed thought like a bug, her mother would never blame her for this. Never.

So Lucy would often isolate herself in the large forest that loomed at the edge of the estate. There she wouldn't have to see her fathers dim eyes. There she could practice with her secret. Her mother had given given her two keys. Aquarius and Cancer Lucy had thought there was another but, didn't fret too much over it.

She did all this because she needed power. She wanted to protect her mother and father as they have protected her.

Marching through the foliage Lucy headed toward her favorite place. A small cluster of trees that formed a dome around a large tree stump. It was amazing at how enormous the tree stump was, nearly as big as the first floor of her mansion. When she first discovered it Lucy had been playing around when she spotted the base of the enormous tree that seemed to be perfectly cut at least 7 feet from the roots. Piling up broken branches into a slanted like formation so she could crawl onto the top Lucy was struck in awe at the sight.

An overwhelming feeling of peace passed over her and, Lucy knew heroes had to have once stood in that very spot. This tree had to have been the start of the world Lucy had childishly thought. Then again maybe it was?

Lucy like she had done so many times before crawled up onto her makeshift ramp to get to the top. What she saw had nearly taken her breath away.

A large cluster of leafless trees had grown in the middle into a ring. Now this had perplexed Lucy greatly. There was no way those trees could have grown there since yesterday. But, under closer scrutiny Lucy stilled. There poised between the branches was a massive creature. It sat front legs crossed as it sat on it's haunches. It's longer slender neck was slightly craned to the left. The creatures head was slightly upturned, it had a almost beak like snout that curved slightly over its jaw.

The head was long and slender, the side of its head spread out into long pointy branches. And the wings were made of long tendrils of branches and twigs. The creature was a light milky green color with hints of light brown.

It's eyes were a bright piercing russet.

From behind the ring of foliage it was hard to see it. And the longer Lucy stared into it's eyes Lucy wondered if she was making images out of nothing.

"My eyes must be fooling me. A spirit are you? Taking the form of a human child?"

Lucy shivered at the sheer base and power in the voice of the mighty beast. She knew what this was. This was a dragon long thought to have disappeared.

"No. You are not a spirit. A human child indeed is what you are. Tell me young one, how have you stumbled upon me?" It's head turned downward leveling itself to her.

Suddenly the trees surrounding the creature sank into the trunk. Leaving only yellow buttercups in their wake. Now Lucy could really see how large the majestic creature truly was.

"I- I" Stopping to breathe Lucy berated herself. He mother once told her Dragons would devour all who are unworthy to be seen in their presence.

"I come here to train. I want to be strong and protect the people the people I love."

"Ha! A protector?!" The dragon bellowed nearly scaring Lucy to tears. "What a selfish girl! Only wants to protect the people she loves! Hahaha! Tell me child what power do you have to achieve your selfish goal?"

Hesitantly Lucy fished out her two keys. Peering at the small objects in her hands the dragon arched it's back.

"A spirit wielder? Power like this is strong but, nothing compared to what I can offer. For I am the spirit dragon. Do you want to achieve my power?" Swooping low the leaned in close. Lucy was overwhelmed with the connectivity with everything. Lucy could feel the life force of plants and animals. The scent of the the dragon was like fresh vanilla, grass and rain. Everything was so subtle and yet extravagant. Then as the dragon moved away it all left her. She wanted that feeling again.

"I am Honshitsu the dragon of spirit embodiment."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia soon to be celestial spirit mage." Slowly closing it's eyes like realizing something the Honshitsu took in the scent of the small girl. Honshitsu never planned to take on a pupil but now after realizing who this girl was she knew that she wanted to train this girl.

"I can teach you something powerful but, only if you accept."

Lucy had realized. This was a moment in her life that would change her forever. She knew deep down if things hadn't turned out like this everything would be different. "So little one. Do you wish to become the Spirit Dragon Slayer?" The colossal creature loomed over her like a giant, clouding the bright sun. It's scale covered head was positioned low to at least try and keep them eye level. The little five year old looked at her hands, they were small. Fragile. Hands that she wanted so badly to be able to protect someone some day.

"Teach me."


	2. That's a spirit?

**So here another chap I hope you enjoy cuz I honestly enjoy writing this.**

* * *

When Honshitsu told Lucy to summon the spirit of a tree she nearly rolled over laughing. Honshitsu had growled deeply at her and glared.

"You insolent fool! Are you not a spirit summoner? Spirits are not bound just by celestial entities! Every living thing has a spirit you just need to learn how to reach out to them and wield its power!" The dragon roared fiercely.

For a creature claiming to be tranquility in its essence she sure yelled a lot.

Thinking over her words Lucy looked at her keys. She could summon these so why can't she summon the spirits Honshitsu talked about? Leaning over Lucy plucked a daisy in her hand, pointing it to the tree like a key Lucy took a deep breath.

"Oh I call upon the stars open gate of the tree!"

Nothing happened.

Honshitsu was roaring with laughter at Lucy's antics. "Foolish girl! Do you not see that this is no star that can be called upon?!" Honshitsu tilted her head upwards staring down at Lucy in the way that made her seem to be looking down on a bug Honshitsu snorted.

"Tell me what to do!" Lucy cried her eyes brimming with tears as she dropped the flower sadly. She needed to become stronger. She needed it.

"Have you ever felt lonely when you were out here by your self?" Honshitsu asked gently leveling her head to the small child.

"Have you?" Looking into Lucy's eyes Honshitsu saw that need. That destructive and powerful need for power. Honshitsu had seen people who were strong and powerful but, the need for power can corrupt people. Making them forget what they need all that strength for in the first place.

"No…" Lucy said curious to where she was going with this conversation.

"That's because they are always here, spirits good and bad. If they find you worthy they will bend to your command." Hnshitsu said nudging Lucy toward the tree gently with the tip of her snout.

Nodding Lucy slowly gathered her magical energy. "Please come out." Lucy whispered under her breath. Opening her eyes Lucy nearly fell over. There stood a tall man with light tanned skin.

His hair was a wild bright green that slowly turned dark brown at the tips and his eyes were like pieces of gold that slowly turned green towards the pupil. Her wore a vest that was lined in dull copper. The vest was chocolate brown and little designs of leaves decorated it in dark green that were lined with gold. It was basically the same consecutive design for his baggy trousers. He wore finger less gloves that went all the way to the thin muscle just under his shoulder.

Looking around the tree spirit clearly seemed confused. "Oi! Who summoned me?!"

Scratching his head he nearly jumped out of his skin when he notice Honshitsu. She could be in plain sight and still never be able to see her just because she blended so well into her surroundings.

"Oh I see you summoned me! I honestly don't like you Honshitsu, you're so creepy!" Sticking his naturally green tongue out he got ready to jump out of the way in case she decided to do some dragon magic on his ass.

"Im not the one who summoned you, you idiotic spirit." Once again turning her head up in superiority Honshitsu snarled. "It was this _human_ girl." Motioning a scaled limb towards the small girl he clearly overlooked.

"Human?" Looking down he saw the girl clearly no older than five stare up at him. Suddenly he felt like a 6 ft 4 giant. Which of course he was.

"H-hello…" The girl timidly said messing with her side ponytail.

"Hmm… never been summoned by a human for at least 700 years…" Crouching down on one knee he looked the girl in her eyes. He could see it to. Just like Honshitsu, that want for power and strength. He wanted to help her and keep her on the right path.

Smirking the tree spirit outstretched his hand. Thin flowers grew from his hand, the long stems intertwined together to to form a bracelet. Giving the butter cup bracelet to the girl the tree spirit the patted her head.

Lucy blushed accepting the trinket. "I like your eyelashes." Perplexed the spirit scratched his hair. Leaning closer Lucy brushed the pad of her finger over the blades of grass which where his eyelashes. "Very cute!"

The spirit looked stricken then stood back up to his full height, his face dusted pink. "HA! Spirit you are quite the pedophile aren't you!" Honshitsu roared with laughter. "Am not!"

Turning back towards the girl who was marveling at the bracelet he made. "Hey kid."

Crossing his a he looked down at the blond haired girl. "I'll lend you be my power. As long as you cut my eyelashes for me. Ok?" He said scowling slightly with a small blush still covering his cheeks.

"Cut… your eyelashes?" Lucy asked timidly.

"Yeah it's grass ya know, and it grows pretty long sometimes." He scowled some more remembering how he once plucked them all out because they kept poking him in the eye. All the other spirits he crossed laughed at his stupidity.

"What is your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia." He blinked a couple times after realizing who the girl was. Glancing at the still dragon who watched their interactions closely he soon understood why Honshitsu was training this girl. Turning back towards her he smirked.

"I'm Juhi the earth spirit leader." Smiling he waved her off before de-materializing. The large oak tree re-appeared and excitedly Lucy turned back to Honshitsu.

"I can't believe it!" Jumping up and down Lucy smiled.

"Foolish child! Why celebrate if you don't even fully understand what you have accomplished!?" Honshitsu berated. Her russet eyes narrowing slightly. "What do you even think you did? Have you not noticed that he gave you no key?

Stopping her happy dance Lucy scratched her brow. How was she to contact the spirit and use it's power? Looking up at Honshitsu Lucy sat down prepared to learn exactly what she had to do.

" Lucy, this is most definitely not celestial spirit magic. This is the art of dragon slaying, something brutal. This magic does not rely on the spirits but of what the spirit haves that we take advantage of."

"Most dragon slayers eat their element such as fire, water, air, metal, light, dark and many many others. This particular slayer magic is different. You don't eat an element, you Lucy eat a spirit. The thing is spirits are very much alive and you must ask permission first. So before you could properly learn how to become the spirit dragon slayer you had to ask permission to eat the spirits under Juhi's domain."

Nodding curtly Lucy smiled. This was just the first of many big steps, the she realized what Honshitsu had said. Eat spirits? Lucy put the image of her biting of the top half of Juhi's head out of her mind. Then again how did all these other dragon slayers eat whatever it was that they ate? Like eating air. Wasn't that you know… breathing?

"Um… Honshitsu how exactly do I, more like anybody eat a spirit?" Lucy asked. Maybe it had something to do with her teeth? She and Honshitsu had been training a lot over the past month. Her stamina was increased, very small muscles were forming on her arms and legs. Her control over her celestial spirits and her teeth had somehow gotten sharper. Lucy had been eating an apple when she accidentally bit her tongue. She nearly fainted when she realized how much she had made it bleed.

Lucy had noticed as well that she got a lot hungrier. To an extent where she could eat at least 5 plates. That was a lot going into her tiny little body, some of the staff even had to hide food from her. She had brushed it all off until today.

"Eat that tree. That's how you'll gain your magical assistance."

Looking at the baby pear tree then looking back at Honshitsu Lucy frowned. "That's… not a spirit Honshitsu, I'm pretty sure that's a tree." Lucy stated looking at Honshitsu as if she were crazy.

"You insolent brat! It's the spirit that the tree harbors is what you're consuming! Over all you'll be eating the spirit of the tree!" Honshitsu growled, rage and impatience rushing through her veins.

"Yeah… that's just a tree." Lucy de-paned but still she broke off a single branch of the tree before hesitantly biting off a piece.

Honshitsu carefully studied the girl. If she could consume the branch she would continue their training. If not this would be their last day together.

"So how does it taste?"

Lucy slowly chewed the branch. "Crunchy." But, it was crunchy in a good way Lucy thought. She could feel the power quake and roll through her body like a rushing water fall. She hadn't realized she was unconsciously letting burst of magic out.

"It's so… amazing!" Breaking off another branch Lucy took large greedy chomps nearly biting her hand in the process and, when she had finished consuming the whole tree Lucy felt like the most mind boggling rush of energy flood her sense.

Laughing Honshitsu lowered her head to Lucy and nudged her slightly. " I'm assuming that you liked it correct?" Lucy smiling hugged the top of Honshitsu head. Then suddenly Lucy felt all of her emotions let loose at once. Tears streamed down her face like water works and Lucy wasn't exactly sure why.

"Lucy…" Honshitsu chided softly.

"Please always stay with me!" Lucy cried. Her father never talked to her anymore only cold shoulders, and Lucy knew deep down in her heart he mother was going to end up leaving her soon. All she had was her dragon. She didn't want to lose her to.

"I'll never leave you." Honshitsu said quietly.

It was an empty promise.

"Alright! Tomorrow i'll teach you some real dragon slayer magic!" Honshitsu bellowed interrupting their tear fest. "Finally!" Lucy cheered with a watery smile.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lucy slowly opened the door of the large estate. She always tried her hardest to avoid her father when coming back from her training in the forest. Tiptoeing past the pantry Lucy almost made it to the steps.

"Lucy."

Spinning around so fast from fright Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin. There sat her father with a cup of coffee in his hands staring at her dead on. "What were you doing?" He demanded sternly glaring at her over the rim of his cup.

"I was training in… in the forest." Lucy said softly trying to avoid eye contact. "Nonsense! A young girl like you should be in her room studying on how to become a proper lady. Not so rowdy tom girl who runs through the trees all day pursuing the shabby job of a wizard!"

Lucy snapped her head up. Why all of the sudden did he care?

"I don't want to catch you in that forest again do you hear me?" Jude said standing up from his seat.

Lucy boiled with anger, how dare he suddenly pop up in her life bossing her around after he ignored her for so long? Frowning Lucy marched up the stairs, with each step hot burning tears slipped down her cheek.

"You can't stop me." Lucy whispered under her breath.


	3. I'll take it with a roar!

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Hey everyone. The last chapter wasn't as… spiffy as the first so i'm going to make it up to you in this one. Also i know some of you all keep asking for romance but, clearly there is no romance in the description. Sure there will be fluffy moments but, over all i'm concentration on friendship and adventure. Also some people have been telling me not to make this a NaLu and make it something else (Rolu or Sticky maybe even Gralu) Just as an heads up Sting and Rogue won't be showing up until i get to that particular ark. I made them main characters because they'll affect a lot of the plot and will eventually be 'friends' with Lucy. So everyone will have their fluffy moments with Lucy but, overall this is strictly FRIENDSHIP.**

* * *

Laying face down in her bed Lucy felt hollow. Her father had came in a few minutes earlier. He was like a walking hazard sign. Jude's eyes were like pools of sadness and pain.

"She's dead." Was all he muttered before closing the quietly.

When he was gone Lucy had stayed in that same position, face blank and eyes dull for nearly an hour. Dead? Oh. There wasn't much to process really. Her mother was hurt and so her mother had died. Plain and simple.

Not simple.

And, after an hour of being in a daze Lucy had suddenly hated herself so much. The seven year old held so much hate it had surprised her at first. She had hated herself for not being able to cry and, she had hated herself for letting her father make her believe she had caused it. And, then there was warmth. Lucy realized she could not hate herself and could only do the opposite. That's what her mom did. That's what she would have wanted.

When she was 6 lucy had made a plan to run away at 17. Now that she 7 Lucy made a plan to run away to day. Odd wasn't it? Lucy had thought. Todays date is 7/7/X777 and she was 7 years old. It felt like an omen. Lucy wasn't quite sure it was a good or bad one.

Picking up her favorite blue back back Lucy stuffed what ever clothing she could. Then Looking around hesitantly Lucy made her way to the pantry. She needed food and lots. Lucy was determined to run away. Honshitsu would be with her Lucy though cheerily. Her mother in spirit would to! Hopping down one step at a time Lucy finally made it down the steps.

And just like 2 years ago her father was sitting down, a cup of coffee in his hands. Black. Jude slowly trained his eyes up towards the small 7 year old who looked so much like his recently deceased wife. Too much. He knew what she was going to do but, honestly he felt to broken to protest. To say 'don't leave just stay here and stay away from me.' It's Ok he thought sourly. Jude could see the determination in her eyes as she gained confidence and strode past him, placing portions of food in her bag.

Maybe she would die out there stop haunting me? Jude thought all of a sudden. Lucy? Dead? It made him feel absolutely sick. As Lucy stepped out the door slowly before giving him one more farewell signature Lucy smile Jude could only smile sadly.

"Don't die." Was all he whispered before the door closed. For good? No they'll cross paths again some how.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy ran as fast as she could from the estate towards the woods. She was ready, she wanted an adventure! Some type of rush! She was free and feeling wild, Lucy knew up in heaven her mother was smiling down at her proudly. Heading even faster towards the large trunk where she first met Honshitsu, Lucy braced herself then jumped. Landing on top of the trunk, no longer needing her pile of sticks to get on top Lucy looked around. "Honshitsu!" Lucy yelled looking around.

Usually Honshitsu would be sitting at the center of the tree waiting for her. Lucy couldn't wait to find her so they could head off. Lucy giggled when she remembered how she once got so exhausted during training, she had curled up and slipped under Honshitsu talon. She remembered how spacious it was under there almost as big as bed. When Honshitsu had found her she gave Lucy an earful yelling at her about how she thought she had accidentally sat on her and killed her. Her voice had boomed like an earthquake and Lucy had wondered if her father could hear the quackings of her dragon locked up in his study miles away.

Tired of yelling out for Honshitsu Lucy sat down. "Where is she?" Lucy wondered out loud. Taking a whiff of the air Lucy tried to sniff her out. Maybe she was hiding and testing her?

Lucy smelled nothing but flowers, and trees. There wasn't the peaceful scent of fresh vanilla, rain and grass. Nope nothing but air.

Lucy suddenly felt the whole world crush her. Honshitsu was gone. She could feel it. "Honshitsu are you hiding from me again? Well I guess i'll just wait until you come out ok." Lucy called out in denial. Lucy suddenly felt lonely and she had never felt lonely in the forest before. "I'll wait."

.

.

.

.

Lucy wasn't sure how long it had been. All she knew was that she noticed that she no longer ate the food she had brought but hunted animals. 4 weeks Lucy thought, she knew exactly how long it had been. "Alright." Lucy called out standing up. "I see you're being a little stubborn aren't you. I guess if i can't wait you out."

Throwing on her back pack Lucy marched her way through the forest.

Making her way to one of the thousand of train stations her family owned Lucy hopped on by climbing on top then sliding through the window. Placing her bag and stuff neatly by the window Lucy smiled. "I'll just seek you out."

.

.

.

.

Lucy looked at her growing ring of keys. Aquarius, Cancer, Taurus, Crux, and Horologium.

The first won she had been to was a place called CloverTop they sold all types of hats and rings. And, Taurus was found ironically on a cow farm in a town called Maratosus. Over all it had been at least 5 months since she had left home. 5 months since she had seen Honshitsu. 5 months since her mother died.

"Hey you."

Looking up Lucy pinpointed the gruff voice to a short stubby man.

Hobbling over to the small cafe Lucy had momentarily took refuge in, he sat down across from her.

His hair was slicked back with layers of grease and his nose was flat and long just like a diving board. "You're a mage ain't ya?" The man spoke again squinting his already pinched closed eyes even more if that was even possible. "I've got a job for you if you're interested."

"As in paying?" Lucy questioned. If it was paying she'd take it in a heart beat. Jobs that offered money… hm maybe she could get use to that.

"Well of course. 49,000 jewels to be exact." The man said again, shaking his head wildly almost smacking Lucy with his nose. "I need you to to take out a violent gang in Wonton, their call themselves Band Arms." Lucy quirked an eyebrow at the name.

"Yeah the names really weird but, the gang is dangerous."

"Ok… what exactly do they do?" Lucy asked.

"Well they terrorize the citizens night and day, When they first came they were just lowly mages passing by until they learned of the Book of Georgione. It has very intense magical properties and is said that if read one will gain all power, apparently it was one of Zeref's magical weapons. The mages learned of this and used the books power. Ever since then they have practically taken over, threatening the lives of anyone who gets in the way.

Lucy shivered, one of Zeref's magical weapons? Lucy wasn't sure if she could do even possibly come close to defeating anyone with Zeref connections. Then again why not? Hadn't Honshitsu taught her how to be strong? The first dragon slayer technique she had ever learned was how to roar.

"Roar in the face of danger. Literally." Honshitsu growld.

Lucy only frowned. Roar? She wasn't a lion.

"Why must you grate at my patience little girl!" Honshitsu bellowed flipping her head up in her usual disgusted look she gave Lucy whenever she got mad at her.

"Hey i'm not the one using all these metaphors!" Lucy whined crossing her arms. She had slowly started to get use to Honshitsu not explaining stuff and just expecting her to know how to do it.

"You- never mind. Remember when you first ate a spirit?" Honshitsu asked crossing her talons like fingers.

"Tree." Lucy mumbled under her breath smirking. Honshitsu's non exsistant brow twitched.

"That was your magic. All you need to do is channel it to your center." Touching the center of Lucys chest with a claw nearly as large as a bed, Honshitsu nodded as if realizing she had said something worthy of remembering.

"I see." Lucy nodded her head slowly. Gathering her energy, Lucy closed her eyes focusing on it intensely.

It was weird Lucy noted. It felt something like a flame at first, flickering and nipping in her center. Slowly it grew like a cyclone within her, like a whirling storm snapping and crackling wanting to be channeled somehow.

"Let it out Lucy." Honshitsu chided from the sidelines.

Lucy wasn't exactly sure how she was going to do that. All she knew was that the feeling was growing larger and larger. Containing the power was slowly getting harder to do. Lucy suddenly felt the low warmth of power sliding up her throat, it was scratchy, coarse and defying all logic gentle.

Lucy turned to Honshitsu in panic. Opening her mouth to ask her how to let out the magic safely, all at once it rocketed out of her mouth like a geyser.

The magic surged through her like nothing she ever felt before. When the torrent of magic consisting of golden orbs aka spirits, leaves, branches, and rocks all tossed in a mini tornado of Lucy's blue tinted gold magic hit Honshitsu on one of her large biceps it disbursed.

"Good! Weak but, good for your first try!" Honshitsu bellowed.

Lucy smiled brightly jumping up and down in her success.

* * *

"Miss?" Snapping her attention back to the old man Lucy smiled.

"Don't worry Sir! I'm the type to roar in the face of danger! Literally!" Lucy smiled. "No dumb thugs can stop me!" Lucy cheered. She might just be seven but, she was one tough cookie.

"All right girl. Two train rides to the south from here and you'll reach the town. Come back here when the jobs done to collect your pay. I sure do hope your bite is worse than you bark." The old man smiled getting up from his seat across from her.

"Wait do you not live in that town?" Lucy asked confused.

"No way! Well i use to but, not any more. Those thugs have done some real work on that town." The old man said sorrowfully running his hand through her thin graying hair. "I'm Lucy enough to have got away…" He sighed.

"Don't worry. You can count on me!"


End file.
